


We’re sorry

by TerraBrownWriter



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Gen, I like happy ends, Patton is a sad boi, Roman and Logan come around, Virgil to the rescue, college got in the way, i started this a month ago, non canon continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: A non cannon continuation of a story made by IsaacTheGreat69 called "I Quit" please read it before jumping into this one.After Patton explodes on the other they now have to apologize and make things right for the father figment.





	We’re sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsaacTheGreat69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Quit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620887) by [IsaacTheGreat69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69). 



The other three looked at each other. “Well we fucked up.” Virgil finally says. 

“I don’t see how this was our fault he never told us that something was wrong. How were we supposed to know he was upset.” Logan stated. 

“Right it’s not our complete fault. Patton should have been more open with his feelings.” Roman added. Virgil looked at the two of them.

“Ok wow, just wow. I never thought that someone could have a stick shove up there ass that high but you two just proved me wrong.” Virgil was shocked to see how stubborn Logan and Roman were being about this. 

“Virgil I do not have a stick up my buttocks.” Logan stated. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “It’s a metaphor Logan, but in any case we don’t have a stick up our asses.” 

Virgil stood up. “You know what? I don’t care. I’m apologizing to Patton because I’m smart enough to know when I screwed up.” Virgil went upstairs he took a deep breath and knocked on Patton door. “Patton it’s Virgil.” 

“GO AWAY” Patton yelled back.

Virgil stood his ground. “Patton please I want to apologized for the way I treated you.” 

“Why? Now that I yelled you finally care?” Patton shot back clearly still angry.

“Your right I was-am a bad friend. I should have asked you if you were ok. I’m sorry, please let me in.”

Patton huff he really did want an apology from them. Even if it was only Virgil maybe it would make him feel better. He sighs and with the flick of his wrist the door unlocks. Virgil hearing the click and open the door. He close it behind him and sits on Patton bed. He takes a deep breath. “I know this is overdue but, how are you feeling?” Virgil looked at him with remorse and looked ready to listen to Patton problems. 

Patton sits up on his bed, still clutching his pillow. “I feel sad, angry, tired, hurt, disrespected, and unappreciated.” He squeezes his pillow. 

Virgil nods his head. “And why do you feel that way?” Virgil already knew most of the answers but sometimes it good to say them allowed. Allow Patton to more calmly vent.

Patton huffs “I work so hard. Do you even know how hard? I clean the house, I cook the meals, I help you all with your problems, I still have to deal with Thomas problems. I ask for nothing in return because I don’t do it for that reason. I do it because I love you guys and I want to make you happy, but I’m tired of this disrespect. I put you guys on top of myself. I work even when I’m tired or sad or just don’t feel like it, because I want you all to be happy and feel appreciated and heard. Yet I don’t get any of that back. Just today I spent two hours just getting out of bed and what is the first thing Roman says to me? ‘Good morning?’ ‘Why did it take you so long to come down? Is something wrong?’ No he said ‘ I’m famished, what’s for lunch?’ He didn’t even care that I was late. He just wanted me to make lunch. Then he wasn’t happy with what I wanted to make and when I finally apologise for being late you said ‘I honestly hadn’t noticed.’” 

Virgil bit his lip. He did say that. “I’m sorry I said that. That was rude of me and you don’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve any of that. We should have been kinder to you. We should have listen to you more and took in the signs. I am truly sorry Patton.” Virgil put a hand on Patton shoulder. 

Patton puffed “A lot of should ofs and a lot of didn’t.” 

“Your right and we are going to fix that. We will make it up to you.” Patton raise an eyebrow at him. “Ok I will make it up to you and I will make the others see reason.” 

Patton rest his head on his knees. “Yeah right, they don’t care or respect me. Especially Logan, who won’t stop complaining about me sleeping. Hey maybe I did go to bed early, maybe I didn’t stay up all night watching Parks & Rec. Maybe I just woke up and was still tired. Maybe I was just still tired and wanted a nap. Is that so much to asked for? Without being told how much I’m hurting Thomas like I’m doing it on purpose?”

“Why are you tired?” Virgil asked rubbing Patton back. 

Patton sighs “I don’t really know, I just am. Maybe I’ve just hit my limit. I’ve been having a lot of bad days and I hit my limit. Sorry I snap at you.” 

“No you had ever right to snap at us. I would rather you snap at us a 100 times then let this go on any longer.” Virgil looked at him with determination. 

Patton smiled “Thanks Virgil, I’m glad that at least you have my back.”

“The others will come around just give them time. Their just too prideful to accept that they did something wrong.” 

_ Meanwhile downstairs _

“We did nothing wrong” Logan states for the 30th time. 

“Not our fault” Roman stated for the 31st time. They look at each other. “We screwed up.” Roman finally admits. Logan sighs

“I guess you're right. Patton is right. When was the last time we did something for him?” Logan asked not remembering a time.

“I don't remember” Roman shamely admits. “Maybe never.” Roman mentally kick himself on that one. Some prince he is. Too prideful for his own good. “It's time that we apologise to Patton.”

“Agreed’ Logan stands up Roman following suit. Logan started heading upstairs when Roman stop him.

“What I have an idea.” 

2 hours later

“Thanks for watching Winnie the Pooh with me kiddo.” 

“It’s no problem Pat.” Patton and Virgil walk downstairs. Patton need some water. They both stop at the kitchen eyes wide. The kitchen was decorated in blue party decorations. There is a banner that reads “We’re Sorry”. Roman and Logan standing under it.    


“My dear Padre I think we owe you an apology. Roman pushes a cake toward Patton. Virgil moves to Roman and Logan smiling. 

“Patton” Logan started. 

‘We are sorry” The three boys said together. Patton felt tears form in his eyes, but these are happy tears. 

Patton felt better. 


End file.
